


Juego por placer

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, basado en la academia, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Después de la semana de Symphony Agoney y Raoul hablan y su relación comienza a mejorar.





	1. Capítulo 1

Raoul no se sorprende cuando entra a la habitación y ve a Agoney acostado en su cama. Sabe que no ha estado bien de su garganta, desde que cantó Symphony que ha comentado su malestar, y también sabe que siente mucha presión por la canción que le toca cantar esa semana .  
—Hey Ago... —lo llama, pero al ver que no le hace caso, se acerca más a la litera y apoya sus pies en las escaleras para poder quedar a su altura— Ago... Es hora de cenar.  
Ve como el canario se mueve un poco y abre los ojos, cuando lo ve sonríe un poco. Raoul siente como su algo en su estómago se retuerce e intenta ignorarlo.  
—Mierda me quedé dormido.  
—Se nota, vamos que está la comida —le dice mientras le da palmaditas en el muslo y se baja de la escalera para darle espacio.  
Agoney cuando baja de la litera, se acerca al rubio y lo abraza.  
—Gracias Raoul, por haberme dado ánimo la semana pasada cuando estaba rayado con el tema —empieza el moreno, un poco nervioso, porque no está acostumbrado a decir lo que siente—, creo que sin querer me dejé llevar por prejuicios y de una cosa pequeña hice algo grande y bueno... Me gustaría que después de que se apaguen las cámaras habláramos...  
Raoul se sorprende con las palabras del mayor, sabe que no es de las personas que expresa o exteriorizar sus sentimientos, por lo que ahora esté hablando con él, hace que se sienta feliz.  
—Sí, claro... —dice lo más calmado posible, porque no quiere que Agoney se de cuenta de lo emocionado que está.  
***  
Las cámaras se apagaron a penas unos minutos antes y Agoney está nervioso esperando al catalán en el gran sofá que tenían. Todavía no sabe cómo fue que se atrevió a decirle a Raoul que quería hablar con él, y ahora no tenía idea qué le diría. La verdad es que es consciente de que todo el asunto del directo fue una exageración, o mejor dicho una excusa porque se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba enganchando a alguien y él no estaba postulando a Operación Triunfo para que todos se fijaran en algún romance.   
—Agoney.  
Raoul cuando llega ve que Agoney ya está en el sofá y va hacia él, para sentarse a su lado. Está un poco nervioso, ya que la relación con el moreno siempre ha sido extraña y ha dependido mucho del estado de ánimo de Agoney, desea de todo corazón que ahora las cosas sí resulten y vuelvan a ser tan cercanos a como eran antes de ese maldito directo.  
—Raoul, yo quería hablar contigo, para pedirte perdón. Sé que exageré la reacción del directo, y eso también es porque me dejé llevar por toda la mierda que me había llegado de ti. —Dice el moreno y espera que Raoul le crea—. Espero que podamos llegar a tener la cercanía que teníamos antes de ese directo, y... que bueno... que sepas que me siento mal, porque siempre he dicho que no me importaba lo que dijeran las personas o los perjuicios y eso fue justo lo que hice contigo. Dejarme llevar por lo que me habían dicho de ti, cuando en verdad todo eso era mentira.  
Raoul está sorprendido y por un momento no sabe qué decir, pero está muy feliz. La verdad es que desde que supo que los dos estarían en Operación Triunfo tenía la esperanza de que se arreglaran los malentendidos y eso por fin estaba sucediendo ahora.  
—Ya Ago, la verdad es que no hay nada que perdonar. Sé que mi actitud en el directo no fue la mejor, pero olvidemos lo que pasó y centrémonos en hoy y en seguir siendo amigos. —le dice Raoul sonriéndole y Agoney siente que podría estar todo el día viendo esa sonrisa.  
El catalán se acerca a Aogney y le da un abrazo que cierra todos los malentendidos que habían tenido hasta ese momento. Los dos están felices.  
—Mejor vamos a dormir, porque no quiero estar como los primeros días de la academia, durmiendo en cualquier parte. —Dice Agoney, separándose de Raoul, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
—Sí, es lo mejor y también para que te calles.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Perdón, me expresé mal, lo decía por tu voz, está un poco mal ¿No? No porque no quería seguir hablando contigo.  
Después de reírse por el pequeño malentendido, fueron a dormir.  
Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Agoney despierta antes de que comience a sonar la música, se estira y cuando ve que ninguno de sus compañeros se ha despertado, se cambia a la litera de arriba. Desde que conversó con Raoul, días atrás, y arreglaron las diferencias que tuvieron en el programa todo cambió para bien, y cada noche dormía con el rubio. Aunque a simple vista, o a las cámaras, no se notaba tanto el cambio, pero durante las noches siempre se quedaban conversando o, mejor dicho, el moreno le contaba sus temores por el malestar que seguía teniendo en la garganta y la situación que vivía su familia.

— _Pero oye... si sigues así, debes decirle a Mamen o Noemí... —le decía el rubio, mientras le tomaba una mano y con la otra le acercaba para que se abrazaran._

Apoya su cabeza en la almohada, esperando que suene la música que siempre los despierta. Sabe que ya no se podrá quedar dormido nuevamente, porque desde que empezó a pasar las noches con Raoul, solo puede conciliar el sueño si está junto a él, sintiendo su calor y olor. Tiene claro que no debería acercarse tanto al catalán, pero es algo que no puede evitar, desde que se conocieron en los casting le atrajo y en ese periodo llegaron a tontear un poco, pero después ocurrió el malentendido con el directo y se separaron. Y ahora que por fin están volviendo a la cercanía, también están volviendo los sentimientos que había intentado ignorar.

Da vuelta en su litera hasta que encuentra una posición que le acomode y cierra los ojos, para intentar dormitar un poco antes de que los despierten, pero sus intenciones se ven interrumpidas por unos golpes que siente en las maderas de su cama. Se le escapa una pequeña risa y niega con los ojos.

Raoul siempre se las arregla para que no se olvide de él.

***

Raoul se encontraba nervioso, mientras los Javis les iban a explicando las actividades que realizarían ese día y cuál era el objetivo de esa clase. Después de que terminaran la clase grupal iban a tener el primer pase de micros, y aunque ya tenía controlada la letra y la canción en sí (era una de su favoritas de Lady Gaga), todavía no tenía dominada totalmente la interpretación y tenía la esperanza de que con la clase de los Javis pudiera mejorarla.

Era de sus canciones favoritas y la primera, desde la gala 0, en la que cantaba solo quería hacerlo bien, pero debía aceptar que en los pocos días que llevaba con la canción no le estaba dedicando el tiempo que él hubiese querido y la razón era Agoney. Desde que arreglaron sus diferencias, su relación había mejorado hasta tal punto que dormían juntos todas las noches, y cada día se ponía más nervioso al estar cerca del canario.

—Bien, ahora juntense en pareja. Los duetos, y los que cantan individuales se van juntando de a dos —escucha la voz de Javier Calvo, y sale de su ensimismamiento, mira a Agoney, quien le hace una señal de que los dos harían el ejercicio juntos -lo que le parece lo más lógico tomando en cuenta que Mireya haría el ejercicio con Marina, ya que las dos se encuentran nominadas.

Ve como Agoney va a buscar la silla que había pedido los Javis. Cuando llega el moreno se dan cuenta que Ana estaba sola, y el rubio siente un poco de remordimiento, porque al estar tan pendiente del moreno se le había olvidado por completo que su otra compañera se iba a quedar sola.

—Pero hacemos un trío —dice Agoney, para que Ana no se quede sola, pero los Javis dicen que no es necesario, que ellos harán el ejercicio con la canaria.

Cuando Raoul se sienta en la silla, cierra los ojos y comienza a sentir las manos de Agoney en sus hombros sabe que una de las peores decisiones que ha tomado es hacer la actividad con él. Al tener los ojos cerrados está concentrado totalmente en las manos del moreno, como le recorre el cuello, y los brazos. Siente su calor que lo va envolviendo, tal como lo hace en las noches, su corazón está latiendo muy rápido y tiene miedo de que el canario se de cuenta de que se está poniendo nervioso por su cercanía, y no solo eso, sino que se está empezando a empalmar.

Raoul intenta olvidar todo los sentimientos confusos que hay en su mente y se dedica simplemente a disfrutar del momento. El tiempo pasa rápido y sin darse cuenta Agoney pasas su brazos por sus hombros para darle un abrazo, el catalán coloca sus manos en los brazos de su compañero y sonríe un poco.

***

La primera parte de la actividad está llegando a su fin, cuando Agoney siente que Raoul lo abraza, y se quedan juntos por un tiempo corto, pero que para él fue eterno. Todavía le cuesta entender como una persona en un periodo tan pequeño puede llegar hacerle sentir tanto, porque a estas altura ya no le sirve de nada negar que se siente atraído por Raoul y no solo atraído, sino que le gusta, y que quisiera poder ser algo más que simples amigos.

Se separan y se sonríen, Agoney quiere decirle algo, pero los Javis dando las nuevas instrucciones lo interrumpen. Ve como Raoul va a dejar la silla, mientras que él espera respirando profundamente con la esperanza de que se le baje el empalme que tiene por el masaje que le dio el rubio. Es que era imposible no reaccionar a las caricias que le daba el catalán. Quería estar siempre con él.

Cuando todos llegaron comenzaron la siguiente actividad que se trataba de bailar cada canción que iban escogiendo los Javis, y pasado un tiempo paraban la música y cada persona o dupla debía cantar. En el momento en que dijeron el nombre de Raoul y éste empezó a cantar Million Reasons, Agoney no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Siempre había sabido que tenía buena voz, pero después del incidente en los casting nunca se dedico a prestarle atención, pero en ese momento era algo imposible. Pareciera como si hubiera un imán que lo estuviera atrayendo a él, la pasión y entregar con la que cantaba esa canción era algo que nunca había visto en el catalán.

Podía estar escuchándolo todo el día, porque la forma en que Raoul se iba entregando a la canción, no era una simple interpretación, el catalán estaba sintiendo cada palabra de la canción.

Agoney en lo único que pensaba era que él quería ser la razón por la que el catalán cantara con tanta emoción.

 

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

Apenas terminó la clase grupal con los Javis, el catalán fue a lavarse la cara, de alguna manera la clase le había servido tanto y se sentía más tranquilo para el pase de micros. El único problema que tenía es que no sabía cómo iba a mirar a Agoney a la cara, ya que todas las veces que cantó para el ejercicio -de manera inconsciente- pensaba en él, porque a parte de ganar el concurso, el canario era una de las razones que tenía para quedarse allí.

No sabía cómo lo iba a mirar sin sonrojarse, para Raoul con cada segundo que pasaba era más obvio que lo que empezó a sentir en los casting estaba resurgiendo con mayor intensidad, y no sabía si Agoney seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Sí, desde que arreglaron sus diferencias se estaban acercando y el canario dormía con él todas las noches, pero esa siempre había sido una característica de su compañero. Hasta hace poco compartía cama con Ricky y esa situación también ponía incómodo al catalán, no por celos -entendía cómo era Agoney- sino porque el moreno nunca tuvo problemas que los demás supieran que dormían juntos, pero con él pareciera que no quería. No, mejor dicho, era un hecho de que el canario no quería que los demás se enteraran que dormían junto. siempre se iba antes de que sus compañeros despertaran y eso era algo que Raoul no entendía, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntarlo porque no quería que el moreno sospechara sobre lo que sentía.

Fue a la habitación para sacar la ropa que todavía tenía ahí, y de paso empezar a hacer su cama e intentar despejarse de la intensa clase que había tenido con los Javis, porque aunque le había ayudado bastante también es verdad que lo dejó muy agotado. Cuando terminó de hacer todo, se recostó un poco en la litera para descansar un poco antes del pase de micro.

—Raoul, ¿estás aquí? —abre los ojos sobresaltado, al escuchar la voz que lo llama, se sienta en su cama y ve que Agoney está entrando a la habitación.

—Sí, sí… estaba descansando un poco antes del pase de micro, siempre me pongo nervioso. —Le responde y hace un gesto para que se acerque, cosa que su compañero hace y se sienta en su misma cama.

—Bue ¿nervios de qué? Si lo hiciste fantástico. lo que es yo…

Raoul toma la mano del canario y la acaricia suavemente. Siempre que el moreno empieza a dudar de sí mismo el catalán tiene la necesidad de abrazar al moreno, pero no siempre se atreve, así que generalment e le tomaba la mano y se la acaricia.

—Pero Ago… estás mal de la garganta y nos has podido dar el cien por cien en la clase, pero en el pase lo bordaras. Es una canción hecha para que triunfes. Vino el médico, ¿lo fuiste a ver?

—No alcancé… y tengo miedo de que en el pase no la haga bien, siento que hay mucha presión sobre mí, que todos esperan que lo haga excelente y —Agoney no alcanza a terminar porque Raoul lo abraza, haciendo que el moreno apoye su rostro en su hombro. el catalán puede soportar muchas cosas, pero ver al canario tan destruido lo mata.

—Ago no… cálmate, estamos a jueves, todavía queda tiempo para el lunes. No te exijas más, va a ser peor —le dice mientras le acaricia la espalda, esperando que se calme.

***

Agoney se fue a las duchas apenas terminó el primer pase de micro, necesitaba calmarse o quizás no. Lo que necesitaba era gritar, llorar, golpear algo, no sabe qué, pero sabe que debe desahogarse. se quita la ropa y abre el paso de agua, niega con la cabeza, cuando ve que en su cuerpo empieza a tener partes rojas y ahoga un gemido. Tenía claro que no iba a realizar su mejor pase, porque cada día que pasaba su garganta estaba peor, pero aún así tenía la esperanza de hacer la canción completa, el problema es que a medida que cantaba, la sensación de que las cuerdas vocales le iban a explotar aumentaban.

La única cosa que le alegraba y aliviaba un poco, era que el pase de micro que hizo Raoul estuvo sublime. Estaba seguro que después de la clase de los Javis haría la canción bien, pero nunca de esa manera tan brutal, cada vez que lo escuchaba cantar se preguntaba en qué había estado pensando cuando no lo consideraba una voz extraordinaria. estaba orgulloso de él y apenas se sintiera capaz se lo diría.

Se baña y también aprovecha de lavarse bien la cara para evitar que sus compañeros se den cuenta que ha estado llorando. Ahora solo tenía que hacer caso a las instrucciones de Mamen seguir el voto de silencio, y por su parte tomaría harto líquido o cualquier cosa que le ayudara a disminuir el dolor. En estos momentos debía preocuparse de estar bien para el pase de micros del sábado y ahí hacerlo excelente y sentirse conforme consigo mismo.

Cuando ya estaba terminando de ponerse la ropa escucha que abren la puerta, y se viste rápidamente para que nadie vea las marcas rojas que tiene en su cuerpo.

—¿Ago? ¿estás aquí? —escucha la voz de Raoul y todo su cuerpo se tensa, no puede creer su mala suerte, justo con la persona que menos quería encontrarse lo tiene que ir a buscar—. Sí, esto aquí… ¿qué pasa?

Agoney ve a Raoul entrar a las duchas, cerrar la puerta y se acerca mirándolo con cara de preocupación, el canario siente que se lo quiere comer a besos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Agoney quiere mentirle, quiere decirle que está bien, quiere ser frío con el catalán. Pero no puede, cuando Raoul lo mira con sus ojos llenos de preocupación, cuando ve cómo el rubio se acerca a él con precaución porque no quiere incomodarlo.

El moreno le va a responder con la verdad, va a ser sincero, pero abre la boca y lo único que sale es un sollozo ahogado porque odia llorar con más personas delante, nunca le ha gustado mostrar sentimientos o debilidad por miedo a que lo juzguen. Pero del catalán lo único que recibe son sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, poniéndose de puntillas para que Agoney apoye la cabeza en su cuello. El canario respira profundamente para empaparse del olor del catalán y de apoco deja de llorar, le sorprende la capacidad que tiene Raoul para calmarlo.

Se quedan así, abrazados, hasta que el moreno se separa y limpia el rostro de los restos de lágrimas. el rubio sigue con las manos en su cuerpo.

—Gracias Raoul… —dice en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunta el catalán con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Agoney toma el rostro de Raoul y besa su mejilla como forma de agradecimiento.

—Sí mi niño y es gracias a ti.

***

Raoul está con los ojos cerrados y a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando siente movimiento en su cama y como unos brazos rodean su cuerpo, abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que todos sus compañeros están durmiendo. ese día había sido muy agotador, muchas emociones y sobre todo para Agoney, por lo mismo es que  ninguno de los dos habló con el otro sobre quedarse en el sofá después de que se apagaran las luces. El rubio sabía que lo único que querría su compañero era acostarse, dormir e intentar olvidar el pase de micros que había hecho hoy día.

Por esa razón, apenas terminó el pase de micros no dudó en ir a las duchas y lo que se encontró le rompió el corazón. Ver a Agoney intentando ocultarse de las personas y que cuando  le preguntó cómo estaba,ver como el canario se quebraba y comenzaba a llorar le había sentido fatal.

—Raoul… —escucha que el moreno susurra en su oído y le causa escalofríos que los intenta ocultar—. Quería comentarte algo antes de dormir…

—¿Sí? ¿pasa algo? —pregunta preocupado, dándose vuelta para mirar a Agoney, y al segundo se arrepiente porque quedan sus rostros muy cerca.

El canario se ríe despacio, y le acaricia el rostro con tanto cuidado que hace que Raoul cierre los ojos por la sensación de los dedos de su amigo.

—Quería felicitarte por tu pase de micro, la verdad es que lo hiciste increíble, serás la actuación del lunes. —le dice y Raoul suspira y niega con la cabeza, mientras se acerca más a Agoney.

—Que eres tonto, pensaba que te había pasado algo malo.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Espero que les guste el capítulo, no duden en dejar comentario y kudos para saber qué les pareció. Si quieren hablar conmigo mi twitter es @xkamiixchanx.  
> Un abrazo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Raoul se siente mal, sabe que no está actuando como debería y que si su familia lo viera se decepcionarían, pero es que no sabe cómo actuar frente a Agoney, así que lo único que se ocurrió hacer fue ignorarle. Le ha dolido sí, pero simplemente no sabe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Solo de recordar el momento los colores se le suben al rostro, todavía no sabía de donde había sacado la valentía para darle un beso al moreno, aunque ahora esa valentía se haya ido de viaje bien lejos. 

—Raoul.

Se sobresalta cuando escucha su nombre, se da media vuelta, ve que es Mireya y por un momento se siente un poco mal, porque está nominada y él con la nueva cercanía que tiene con Agoney se ha olvidado de ella y que esta podría ser su última semana. 

—Mire... —dice mientras deja un espacio en su cama para que ella se siente a su lado, su amiga tiene cara de querer preguntarle algo y sabe qué es, y la verdad es que no está seguro si podrá dar una respuesta sincera. 

—¿Qué pasa amigo? Hoy has estado muy extraño. —le dice tomando su mano y apretándola como una forma de darle ánimo. 

Raoul se queda pensando por un momento lo que va a responder, durante un lapso piensa en decirle una mentira, pero después se lo piensa mejor y decide ser sincero con ella. Sabe que la rubia le podrá aconsejar mejor lo que puede hacer, y le ayudará a buscar la mejor forma de pedirle perdón al canario después de haberlo ignorado durante todo el día. 

—Ay Mire, no sé qué hacer. Creo que cometí un error, y no sé cómo arreglarlo... —comienza diciendo y puede sentir como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y odia ser tan llorón.

—Ay mi niño, no llores, ven —lo acerca y abraza— ahora dime qué pasó, todo tiene solución. 

El catalán le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado esos días, desde que habló con el moreno y arreglaron los problemas y como a partir de ese momento su relación empezó a cambiar. Como es compartían cama, hasta el día de ayer que fue un tren de emociones y que terminó los dos conversando en su cama y que cuando en un momento de locura le dio un beso al moreno. 

—Pero niño, ¿tú estás tonto o qué? —le dice Mireya pegándole en la cabeza y negando con la cabeza con un gesto de enfado, que asusta un poco a Raoul –aunque sabe que su amiga no está totalmente enojada—. Cómo se debe estar sintiendo Ago que primero lo besas y después lo ignoras, oye si no te vuelve hablar te lo tienes bien merecido. 

—Vaya, yo pensé que eras mi amiga y que me iba ayudar, pues veo que no. 

—Amigo... es que de verdad pensabas que ignorarlo iba a ser la mejor solución, me extraña —Mireya lo abraza para seguir hablando—, lo que tienes que hacer es decirle lo que sientes, porque eso de que no sabes que estás diciendo es mentira. Tienes claro lo que estás sintiendo y por lo que cuentas sé que Ago siente lo mismo. 

Raoul la mira y susurra un pequeño gracias y la abraza tan fuerte que los dos terminan cayendo en la cama y le besa fuerte la mejilla. Todos los días agradece haberla conocida. 

***

Agoney está sentado en el sofá cuando se apagan las luces se acomoda mejor y cierra los ojos, y suelta la respiración que sin saberlo estaba reteniendo. todo este día había sido muy complicado para él, primero su dolor de garganta aumentó y ya no solo dolía cuando cantaba, sino que también cuando intentaba hablar. Segundo, debido al dolor -que todavía no sabía qué era y mañana recién iría el médico a verlo- tuvo que hacer voto de silencio cosa que todavía no lograba entender cómo lo había logrado con éxito, y tercero, Raoul. 

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, primero tuvieron unos días bastante buenos y donde los dos se acercaron, pero hoy día todo se fue al carajo. La verdad es que le estaba costando entender al rubio, porque lo que pasó anoche fue algo que comenzó Raoul, él le dio un beso, sí es verdad que le correspondió, peo no pensaba que al día siguiente el catalán se iba a dedicar a ignorarlo.

También estaba la imagen que vio en la tarde cuando fue a la habitación decidido a hablar con Raoul, pero se encontró con que Mireya estaba conversando con el menor, de algo que Agoney no pudo escuchar y que al cabo de un rato el catalán se lanzaba a Mireya para besarla en la mejilla. Sabe que no debe imaginarse cosas, que ellos dos son muy amigos, que el mismo Raoul le había comentado que con Mireya tenía una conexión fuerte, pero que era solo amigos. El problema es que con todo lo que había pasado no sabía qué pensar. 

Necesitaba hablar cuanto con Raoul, pero sabía que debía darle su espacio, y justamente eso le dolía, porque tenía claro que hoy no dormirían juntos y eso agobiaba a Agoney, mucho.

—Ago, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —escucha que le pregunta Nerea, que se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

—Todavía no quiero ir a la habitación. 

—Ah, entiendo... no quieres ver a Raoul. —Agoney la mira y con un gesto le dice que baje la voz, porque lo que menos quiere es que algunos de sus compañeros escuchen la conversación o decidan integrarse.

—Sí... es que no sé cómo haré para ignorarlo. 

—Duerme conmigo —le dice su amiga y la abraza, no sabe que haría sin su chiquitina— o mejor con Ricky.

—¿Con Ricky?

—Sí, de hecho, podríamos ir ahora y tú le preguntas si duermen juntos, así todos te escuchan y yo veo la reacción que tiene Raoul. 

Se ríe un poco, porque no puede hacerlo más fuerte –dolor de garganta- y niega con la cabeza. Sabe que lo que su amiga es una idea descabellada, pero la está considerando.

—¿Crees que funcionará?

—Ay Ago, claro que sí, a Raoul le gustas, se le nota sabemos que es reservado con su vida privada y si te besó en plena noche es por algo, él sabía muy bien que alguien podía verlos y aun así se arriesgó.

—Tienes razón. 

—Siempre la tengo, aparte lo peor que puede pasar es que Raoul lo ignoré, o al menos demuestre eso, después le podemos pedir a Miriam que hable con Mireya para averiguar qué sintió. 

Agoney niega con la cabeza, pero está de acuerdo con la idea de la rubia. Se levantan para irse a la habitación, sabe que Ricky no tendrá problemas en aceptarlo en su cama, menos si le dice el verdadero motivo. El mayor siempre le preguntó lo que se traía con Raoul en los castings, estando en la academia le siguió preguntando e incitándolo a arreglar sus diferencias con el catalán, pero Agoney siempre lo ignoró. 

—Ricky... ¿dormimos juntos? —pregunta en voz alta y se enorgullece de sí mismo cuando al hacer la pregunta no mira a Raoul. 

Ricky lo mira sorprendido, pero solo asiente con la cabeza y Agoney sube a la litera de su compañero, se acomoda y queda dormido rápidamente con la esperanza de que esto ayude a mejorar su relación Raoul.

***

_—Qué eres tonto, pensé que te había pasado algo malo._ _—niega con la cabeza Raoul sorprendido por las palabras de_ _Agoney_ _—_ _aparte no fue para tanto. Estás exagerando._

_—¿Por qué? Raoul, lo que digo es verdad. Lo que hiciste en el pase de micros es alucinante, si hasta Manu te lo dijo._

_Raoul intenta alejarse del canario y darse vuelta para dormir, nunca se ha sentido cómodo cuando lo halagan tanto, y hoy día solo había recibido buenos comentarios de su interpretación. Lo ponían demasiado nervioso, ya que estaban generando demasiada expectativa con su canción._

_—Oye —dice el moreno mientras toma del brazo a Raoul y hace que vuelvan a quedar frente a frente—, sabes_ _cómo soy, y si te digo que estuviste genial es porque de verdad fue así._

_—Gracias Ago..._

_Escucha la risa del moreno y de manera involuntaria se acerca más hasta que sus narices se rozan, Raoul puede sentir como la respiración del canario se agita un poco_ _. Levanta la cabeza para darse cuenta que están todos sus compañeros durmiendo y decide reunir toda la valentía que tiene para acercarse y rozar sus labios en un pequeño contacto que hace que todo su cuerpo_ _reaccione._

_Es solo un roce que dura unos segundos, que para Raoul fueron eternos, cuando se separa siente las manos de_ _Agoney_ _acercar su rostro, esta vez para dar inicio a un beso mucho más largo e intenso. El moreno le muerde el labio inferior y Raoul ve estrellas, sus manos se quedan en la cintura del moreno para acercar más sus cuerpos y enredan sus piernas._

_Cuando se separa por falta de aire el catalán puede ver_ _entre la oscuridad, el rostro de_ _Agoney_ _más sonrojado y besa nuevamente los labios del mayor, pero esta vez solo un roce._

_—Buenas noches Ago. —se da media vuelta para darle la espalda al canario._

_—Buenas noches Raoul —responde el moreno, rodeándolo con sus brazos desde la cintura para acercarlo y depositar un beso en su cuello._

_Continuará..._

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Hola! Esta es una nueva historia, que espero les guste. Como ven está ambientada en la academia. El primer capítulo fue algo corto, pero los otros serán más largos, actualizaré todas las semanas.  
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
